dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life.3 Tale of the Tragic Past
Life.3 Tale of the Tragic Past It was the next day and, like usual, Arya was sleeping next to me, naked. I honestly don't know where to look. So I just turned around and got out of bed. I then got dressed and headed out of my room. Maybe I should ask Afanasiia about an anti-devil system… no. That would only prevent me from entering my room. Hmm, maybe an anti-Satan system…. I left my room while contemplating this. As I made my way to the kitchen I found Afanasiia sitting on the couch watch a magical girl anime that my mom sent me. Don't know why, but she insists that I watch this stuff. Although I will admit, I kind of liked the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. That said, I still prefer fighting anime like Dragon Ball or Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. They're a perfect blend of action and comedy. Anyways, it's not the time to talk anime. I walked over towards Afanasiia. "So you like magical girl anime?" "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to watch it without permission!" "It's fine. I don't really care. In fact, please keep them. It's not like I'm ever going to watch them." As soon as said that her expression brightened up. She must really like magical girls. Well, that's fine. I bet this is the first time she even watched this kind of stuff. For crying out loud she didn't even know what a hotdog was. I have a feeling that I'm going to be teaching her a lot of things. I sat down on the couch and looked at the TV. I didn't last long. Currently she's watching Sailor Moon is and I can't stand it. It's so boring! "You're still getting used to America, right? Why don't I take you out and see some more of New York. It could be just the two of us." As soon as I said that, a bright smile appeared on Afanasiia's face. "Yes! I'd love to! When can we go?" "We can go now if you want?" "Okay!" With that, she quickly turned off her show and got up. We then headed towards the door. I opened it and we walked outside. Now then, what should we do first? "So Afanasiia, is there something in particular you wanted to do?" "No, not really. I'm just happy being here with you, James." I couldn't help but smile. She was being really cute. I really want too… No! Stop! Bad James! No perverted thought about Afanasiia allowed! ARE NOT A MAN! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND GET IT ON WITH THAT NUN! SHUT UP, S! Enough of this! I have to think of something to do with Afanasiia today. XXXXXXXXXXXXX In the end I couldn't think of anything other than looking around town. That said, Afanasiia seemed to be enjoying it. She kept asking questions about, well, basically everything. She might have been going to my school for the past few weeks, but that's about it. Her daily routine: wake up, shower, breakfast, school, go home, dinner, bed. Sure, she argued and played with Arya, and we watched TV and stuff like that. But, in the long run, she hasn't really explored the city. After a bit Afanasiia stomach started to grow, and I couldn't help but laugh. She puffed her cheeks and pinched mine. So, as an apology, I took her to Burger King. Wonder if she ever had a burger before? It's another very common food. She never even heard of it. Honestly, just what do the people at the church eat? Now I'm not even sure if I want her to return to the church. I mean, for crying out loud, she never seen a hot dog or burger until I showed them to her! Now that I think about it, I really don't know much about Afanasiia. I manly stayed away from it because I didn't want to get involved with the church and whatnot, but now I'm kind of curious. "Hey, Afanasiia, I was wondering. Can I ask you a question?" She looked up at me, and smiled. "Sure, I don't mind." I took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. "How did you end up joining the Church?" Hearing my question, a sad look appeared on her face. "Oh, sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." "No, it's okay. I suppose I should tell you my story since we're living together. But… can we go somewhere else?" I nodded. After that we finished our meal in an uncomfortable silence. After our lunch I took Afanasiia over to Central Park. I made sure it was an area that didn't have too many people. After we sat down at a bench. Afanasiia took a deep breath. She then began her story… XXXXXXXXXXXXX As a child Afanasiia lived a happy life with her mother and father back in Siberia. It was cold where they lived but Afanasiia was fine with it. She was fine with anything as long as she had her parents. They lived in a small town and unnoticeable town. So much so that it wasn't even recorded on any map. In the town Afanasiia had a friend who she loved very much. Things were peaceful, until that day came. The day, ten years ago, a monster appeared in her village. The monster looked human at first, but he was not. On his back a pair of giant bat-like wings and an aura of pure destruction surrounding him appeared. He swung his fist and a shockwave of pure destruction it the ground, causing a massive earthquake. Seeing the devastation he was causing, the monster laughed out loud in join. He continued to throw his shockwaves, destroying even the surrounding terrain. Afanasiia's parents took her and ran as fast as they could, but they weren't fast enough. A shockwave struck there, sending Afanasiia flying forward. When she turned around, her parents were gone, only to be replaced with a giant crater. Seeing this, tears appeared in Afanasiia's eyes. She looked around and found that her entire hometown was destroyed along with its residents and the sounding area. Looking back up, she saw that the monster was about to launch another shockwave, intending on killing her, but before he could, an angel appeared. An angel with 12 beautiful silver wings appeared to confront the monster. As she watched the two of them fight, with the monster laughing in joy, a strong hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she found a priestess looking down at her with sad eyes. Afanasiia cried her eyes out right there and then. After that incident, Afanasiia promised that she would do anything in her power to save all people, without killing anyone. Her Sacred Gear activated shortly after she made her pledge. That day, she left her family name and took the name of her village as her new name: Zhar-Ptitsa. XXXXXXXXXXXXX "…." After she finished her story, I noticed that Afanasiia had tears coming down her eyes. I wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Really, what am I supposed to say? She lost everything. Geez, now I feel like a jerk for making her remember all that. So I didn't the one thing I could think of. I hugged her. "It's alright Afanasiia. I'll admit I can't understand the pain from back then, but I'll support you. I'll become your family." Geez, what am I saying. I know I don't know her well enough to be saying these kinds of things to her, but I couldn't help but say it. I mean, the pain she had to experience back then. Afanasiia was six for crying out loud! Afanasiia seemed surprised by my sudden hug, but after hearing what I said, she hugged me back and started to cry. Yep, she's defiantly still upset about that. Okay, that settles it. I don't really want to get involved with the supernatural, but I'll make an exception this time. When I find the bastard who did this to Afanasiia, I'll kill him! As this was going through my mind… "James Yami, I have business with you, so stop messing around with that nun." We both stood up and looked over in the voices direction. Standing there was a man I've never seen before. He's a handsome young man. He's tall and looked to be in his early 20's with short black hair and eyes. His outfit is a black blazer (which he keeps open) with violet embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. He wears a red dress shirt that he doesn't even bother to fully button (that said, it's just one button). The guy stared at me. "James Yami, it's about time you returned Ms. Arya Satan to the Underworld. The Satan clan is important and by the name Malacoda, I will not allow a human to keep her here." Hearing his name, Afanasiia gasped and hid behind me. I just stood my ground and glared at the guy. He didn't seem fazed with this and just continued to look at me. After a bit I sighed and scratched my head. "To tell you to truth, I don't really have a say in the matter. Arya forced her way into my home and refuses to leave. So if you could take her away, I'd actually appreciate it." "Lies." "Huh?" I looked over at Mr. Malacoda, who was glaring at me. "There's no way a Satan would willingly live up here. You must have done something. So I'll say it again, return her to us." This could be troublesome. I have to think of a way out of this. The only question is, how? "Hold on Medraut." Before I could think of something to get this guy to believe me and take Arya with him, Leonora appeared. Oh no. she's got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Leonora, what do you want? Have you forgotten why we're here?" "Of course not. We have to return Ms. Satan to the Underworld, blah, blah, blah." He glared at her, but Leonora didn't seem to care. "Listen Medraut. There are things you have to take into consideration for these kinds of things." Oh, this can't be good. "It's a dual I say! A dual to the death!" "Hell no!" I appeared right behind Leonora and hit her over the head. She fell to the ground, holding her head. "What is wrong with you!? A dual to the death!? Who even does that anymore!?" "Although it pains me to say this, but I have to agree with the human. Well, you are an Alichino suppose. But still, a dual…" The guy, Medraut Malacoda, looked over at me. "Very well then. James Yami, I, Medraut Malacoda, heir to the Malacoda clan, hereby challenge you to a dual." "No…" "Since I have more fighting experience then you, I'll allow you to train for a bit first." "Wait…" "I'll give you ten day to train, but that's all I can afford. There is a time limit to how long we can stay out of Malebolge." "Listen to…" "Well then, I'll see you in ten days. Until then, James Yami." With that, a magic circle appeared under him and he left. I looked over at a smiling Leonora. "You did this, Alichino." "Heh? You're using my last name? Could it be that you're mad? But this seems pretty interesting." I wacked her on the head again. XXXXXXXXXXXXX "A dual with Medraut Malacoda? Who did this happen?" Were here at home and I explained everything to Arya, Sadie and, unfortunately, Arthur (The Divine Comedy in hand). "Alichino." "Say no more. I completely understand." Arya sighed. "Well, no helping it. We need to get you into shape to face him." "Can't I just ignore this?" "It's a Malacoda. There's no getting out of this." I fell down to my hands and knees, depressed. I'm going to have to fight another devil. "So, how do you plan to get James stronger? I have the Divine Comedy with me, if that helps." Please, don't let that help. I really don't want to read that things. "No, in this kind of situation, there's only one person that can help." "And that is?" She blushed. "Mom." Category:Crimson Dragon Emperor Category:Fanon Story